draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Anais (LOTG)
Anais is pronounced Ah-nai-eas. Appearance Anais is tanned and has striking pale blue eyes, a trait common in Ethantis. Her hair is black and always neatly pulled back into a bun. Anais has an ethantian accent, which is similar to an italian accent. She is 5'6 and wears clothing as shown in the picture as well as a tasset-like skirt. In addition to this she wears a long translucent chiffon cloak that has been charmed to be as durable as armor. She carries a broadsword a bit on the shorter side. She also has bow strapped to her back and a quiver of arrows slung across her body. Background Anais (Full name Anais Shairn-Cairras) comes from Ethantis and was kidnapped at age eight. She was forcefully initiated into Dha Fruun Kaemdecosa, or the Blood Syndicate, a group seeking to conquer her country one province at a time. Very few have heard about the Syndicate, as even the Ethantian Council has no clue that it exists. Those who have heard of it know very little, only that they seek to take over Ethantis. The Syndicate had almost completely taken over her province of Thassuil when she was taken, so the Ethantian army occupation dwindled down to nearly nothing. She was kidnapped along with thousands of other children who were raised to be warriors in the Syndicate’s army. All of them were forced to change their last names to Shairn-Cairras, meaning ‘child killer’ in the Ethantian language. The children were in the dark about the motives of the syndicate. They were told that they were being trained to 'help' society somehow, and they would be told how when they were older. Because of this, all of the children strove to be the best of their age group. Anais was a prodigy, quickly showing her proficiency in swordplay and archery. After years of training, she developed tier two aura. Anais became an officer at age fifteen before becoming a captain of her own regiment at age twenty. She quickly discovered the motives of the group once she was in confidence of the leaders. The group would infiltrate the ethantian army stationed in each province before killing the leaders in horrific ways. The murders of the leaders prevented the government from hearing about the fall of each province, as they would continue to run them as normally. They would then kidnap children to form an army of soldiers conditioned to believe in and fight for their cause from a young age. After taking over each of the provinces one by one the group would have enough soldiers to take over the capitol, the government not realizing they existed until it was too late. Horrified at the reality of the syndicate's plans, she devised a plan to escape, bringing along several of her close friends. During their getaway, the others were killed and she narrowly escaped. Anais believes she is responsible for her friends’ deaths. Now twenty-four, she is being hunted down for her knowledge of the syndicate’s plans. Constantly on the run, she comes across Drealm… History In Drealm Anais was tracked and attacked by the Syndicate soon after she reached Drealm. She managed to escape with the help of Iskenderun and Raphael, though with serious injuries. After coming across the manor, she went inside, seeking someone to heal her. Canvas invited her to come to the Yeixrai Complex, where the Ha'ien had some people heal her and invited her to stay. While sitting out by the springs at night, the Ha'ien approached her and they talked for a bit. Suddenly the shadows around them darkened, and a voice called out for Anais. She seemed to stiffen, and soon figures emerged from the shadows and surrounded the two of them. The Syndicate had come for her again, this time with nearly double the amount of warriors. Luckily the Ha'ien helped to kill them, though Anais was severely injured again despite her proficiency in swordplay. Personality Anais is very cold and quiet due to her training in the Syndicate and is very careful to avoid talking about it. She hardly remembers when she was a child. Anais doesn't understand much of friendship and romance, though when she does make friends, she becomes very close to them quickly and is very protective. Abilities Physical Abilities Anais is an expert in swordplay and archery, as well as being extremely fit and agile. Aura Anais has tier two aura which she uses to enhance her physical abilities as well as form an auric broadsword, though she prefers to use her own steel broadsword that can do physical damage. My other characters... *Liya *Vera *Amira Category:Character